What Are Big Brothers For?
by IrishGirl91
Summary: Bella and Edward have a one night stand before he leaves for America to become an actor. Once he's gone she finds out she's pregnant...what happens when Bella's brother makes it big in the movie industry?
1. Chapter 1

_**What Are Brothers For?**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Is this really happening?" I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror.

Here I was in my best friends bathroom. Let me explain something first; I had always fancied my best friend Edward Cullen (but then again so did 99.9% of the female population here). However before tonight I thought that he had only seen me as Isabella, or Bella/Bells, his best mate. But after what just happened I think that he might just like me a little but more. I mean sure Edward was a player and he has slept with tonnes of other girls but I was almost certain he wouldn't sleep with me unless I meant something to him...or would he?

As I gathered my thoughts I walked back into his bedroom. As I walked up to his bed and saw his amazing body I couldn't help replaying what we had just done; and a little smile came to my lips. He smiled back up at me, but something was wrong. He smile didn't reach his eyes and this worried me immediately. He patted the bed beside where he was lying and I sat down. He took my hand in his and said "Bella..."

It was then that the full realisation hit me. Edward didn't fancy me at all! Of course he didn't; I was just his best mate and now another notch on his bedpost.

"Yea?" I answered like it was a question.

"There's something you need to know" He looked around the room, never once making eye contact with me. Another Bad Sign.

"Whats Up?" I questioned, still holding onto the slightest bit of hope that he actually wanted me.

"Bells, after tonight you will never see me again" He said solemly. I tried to keep my face as serious as before, I couldn't let him see that I wanted more than a one night stand thing.

"Don't worry about it Eddie. I never thought you wanted a relationship with me; we both know that you just don't do relationships" I faked a small smile.

"Huh?" Was all he managed to get out. He had a look of confusion about him. Then reality hit him and his face became serious once again.

"I didn't mean it like that. I would love to have a relationship with you" I looked at him skeptically.

"But..." I said knowingly.

"But I'm moving to America next week" Now that line knocked me for six!

"I-I d-d-don't understand" I spluttered. Sure enought he had been over there a few weeks ago but I thought that was just a holiday.

"Well when I was on holiday over there a few weeks ago I auditioned for a small part in a major movie and I got it; this could really be my big break bells" He finally looked at me, just as tears were falling down my face.

"Who do you think you are Edward 'I Love Myself' Cullen?!" Anger suddenly flooded me. He suddenly looked shocked.

"What?"

"You have known me 12 years and you suddenly sleep with me a week before you go to America??" He tried to calm me down by rubbing the back of my hand, this usually worked but not now, I pulled my hand away and started to hastily redress myself.

"I couldn't leave without letting you know how I felt" He replied stunned.

"Whatever Edward. As always you were only thinking of yourself. How the hell is us sleeping together going to show how you feel? You sleep with anything with big boobs and a pulse! All I am is your last conquest before you leave. Nothing more and nothing less" I was now dressed. I turned and started making my way to the door, I knew he was going to say something but I just held my hand up.

"Save it for someone who cares" was all I said before storming out of his room.

_**Two Months Later**_

Well I hadn't talked to Edward since that night. Looking back now I feel a bit ashamed of how I reacted to his news. Ever since I had met Edward, when we were bout 8, he had always wanted to be a famous actor. He used to be in all the school plays and I always knew that one day he would have to leave to follow his dream. I never imagined that day would come when we were only 20; and I certainly never imagined that he would sleep with me right before he left.

However at the minute I had bigger things to worry about. For the second month in a row I was late. Normally I can tell the exact date, and nearly the time, when it will come. Last month I had just put it down to the stress of having Edward leave; however this month I had no excuse. So here I am sitting in the bathroom of my apartment with the tiny, yet so significant, stick in my hands.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" I took a deep breath as I looked down at the test....Positive.

Edward was the only guy I slept with; but we had used protection and I was on the pill. I took the second test out of the box.

3 minutes later I looked down again and I couldn't hide my fear when I once again realised that the test read positive.

It was official, I was pregnant with Edward Cullens baby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know that I just put the first chapter up yesterday buuuuttttt this week I have alot going on cause its my sisters 21st party on Friday. I will add this chapter now, but more than likely I won't update again until at least next Saturday, maybe Sunday.**_

_**I know this chapter isn't the best written; but I have never actually had a child so I'm not sure how it all goes. But please just stick with me for a little while....it is my first fanfic :)**_

_**This story is told in Bella's point of view unless otherwise stated.**_

_**Anyway...enjoy :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I just own the plot.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

*6 Months later*

Sitting on the couch I idliy flicked through some channels on the television. To be honest I wasn't really paying much attention to the images that flashed before my eyes. That was until I seen HIS face on one of the channels, I quickly flicked back. Deep down I knew that it was wrong to be so obsessed about him but I couldn't help it. There he was in a picture with a gorgeous blonde girl; and I actually thought before that I had a chance with him. I laughed at how stupid and naive I had been.

Since Edward had left to go to Hollywood he never once tried to contact me. That hurt me alot because we had been such good friends. Now he was going to be famous he didn't care about me. I had tried to contact him after I found out that I was pregnant. It was impossible; his family didn't want to give me his new number saying they thought it was for the best that we didn't talk anymore. So neither Edward or his family ever found out about the child that I was carrying inside me. I had always liked Edward's family and they had always like me; it puzzled me why they didn't want me and him to be friends anymore. Maybe I hurt him more than I realised when I left?? I wish. They must have thought that it was just best if we weren't friends because it would be so hard with him in Hollywood and me here in Ireland.

Sometimes I think that was for the best, I mean since Edward had gone to Hollywood it was like he was totally irresistable to the whole female population. Don't get me wrong, its his life and he can do what he wishes with it but I'd rather my child was not subjected to that. I had secretly been wishing that I would have a little baby boy; but if it was a girl I would be thrilled once the baby was healthy and safe.

_Interviewer: _So Edward, that picture was taken last week. Care to tell us who the lucky girl is?

Edward smiled and my heart completely melted. I scolded myself at how he still had a hold over me.

_Edward: _Ah that's just one of my mates from the film I'm working on.

_Interviewer: _Now come on, we all know that a guy like you wouldn't stay single for long.

Wait a minute, was she flirting with him??

_Edward: _I'm quite happy being single, at the minute I just want to focus on my career.

_Interviewer: _Do you not even like anyone?

She looked kind of shocked, I'm not suprised. Edward could have any girl he wanted; he was the envy of the male population of the world.

_Edward: _I actually I do.....

Suddenly I felt the most horrific pain I have ever felt_._ My hands instinctively flew to my stomach. I still had 3 and a half weeks left until full term. Panic rushed over me; this couldn't be a good thing.

I wriggled my way over to the other end of the sofa and rang the only guy that I could every truely rely on; my big brother Jasper. He had been there for me all through my pregnancy, and so had his wife Alice. Neither of them knew the truth about the baby's father; as far as they knew it was a guy I worked with and he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby.

Jasper picked up on the second ring.

"Heya Bells" He greeted me.

"Jazz I think I'm gone into labour! OOOWWWW!! It can't come yet Jazz; its too early!!" I cried into the phone as I got another contraction. Suddenly I felt my jogging bottoms...they were wet.

"Bells plese calm down. Getting all panicky will do nothing for the baby"

"My waters just broke!!" I yelled at him.

"Don't move, I will be there in two minutes" I could tell that Jazz was panicking now too.

"Oh yea, because I was just planning on nipping down to the shops!" I said sarcastically as he hung up.

I heaved myself off the sofa and made my way to the front door. I knew that Jasper had keys but I wanted to move about, it didn't feel as bad when I was moving about. I put the door on the latch when I realised that I was wrong, moving didn't help.

"AHHHHHHH" I groaned in pain as I slid down the wall. Never would I forgive Edward for getting me in this state!

"Bells I told you not to move!" Jazz scolded me like I was a child.

I looked up and both Alice and Jazz were looking down at me. To be honest I was in so much pain at the time that I hadn't heard them come in.

"How...you...fast?" was all I could get out; this pain was excrutiationg; I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out.

"That don't matter" Jazz said. The pain subsided for now.

"You sould be at work, I can get to the hospital myself. I'm sorry I called you, I panicked"

"Don't be stupid Bells. We fisnished filming ages ago, the film is in post production and I'm not a neccessity in that part of the making. I'm staying"

"OHHHHHHH"

"Another contraction?" Jazz questioned. I glared at him, if looks could kill he would be stone dead.

"Guess so" he muttered, more to himself than to me or Alice.

"Bells honey its going to be fine" that was the first time that Alice had spoke, a very unusally thing for Alice. She was always hyper and bouncing round, but not now. She took my hand and squeezed it lightly, her way of telling me she was there for me.

Before I knew it I was lying on a hospital bed with Alice on one side and Jazz on the other. I couldn't even tell you how I got there; I was concentrating more on the pain and my baby.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I LET ANY GUY TOUCH ME!!!" I screamed soloud I thought my lungs would burst.

"Just breathe Miss Swan" the nurse advised.

"Really? 'cause I was planning on giving that up for a while" I rolled my eyes. I had been here for like 4 hours, why weren't they taking the baby out of me?? I just wanted this pain to be over.

"OHHHHHHHHH"

Then the nurse called in a doctor, I got a bit worried.

"What's happening?" Alice asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Miss Swan's baby is in distress. But please, try and stay calm"

A doctor then came running into the room.

"Miss Swan when you feel another contraction I need you to push as hard as you can" he ordered me. We didn't have long to wait.

"ARRRGGGHHHH" I yelled as I pushed as if my life depended on it. I must have been squeezing Jazz's hand a little too hard because he suddenly fell in a heap on the floor.

"Useless...OWWWWWW" I pushed once again.

"The baby is crowning. Next time you feel a contraction just pant"

Soon enough after that my baby was introduced into the world; in the meantime Jazz came round and had returned to his earlier position. I felt a moment of complete happiness; I had done it. That moment was short lived as I realised that my baby wasn't crying. The room was silent apart from the hushed whispers of the doctor and nurse in the corner of the room as they leaned over my baby.

I glanced at both Alice and Jasper. They mirroried my expression of worry.

"W-w-what's wrong?? H-he isn't c-c-crying!" I didn't know much about childbirth but one thing I did know was that the baby should be crying, it shouldn't be rushed over to the corner of the room by the doctor and nurse.

"Miss Swan I need you to calm down. We still need to deliever your placenta" the doctor replied matter-of-facty.

"My baby should be crying!! Help it!!!" I growled at the doctor.

"Everything is fine, your baby is fine. He just need some help breathing because he's so premature. But other than that everthing is looking good"

I don't think that I have ever felt so relieved in my whole life. My baby was healthy and safe. It was also what I wanted, a little baby boy. My little bundle of joy. I smiled to myself that it had turned out the way it did.

I would stop at nothing to protect that baby.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I couldn't sleep that well last night so I typed up this chapter and thought that I might aswell publish it while I had the time. Also I wanted to get it all set up for America so in the next chapter I could really get into the story.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I just own the plot.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

It's been just a week since I gave birth to little Joshua; he's just the cutest looking baby I think I have ever seen, but I suppose I am a little biased. The first time that I held his little body in my arms any pained that he had caused me before suddenly disappeared and a sudden rush of love came over me. Unfortunately Joshua was still in hospital because he was born nearly a month premature; but the doctors have said that if all goes well he should be out in a week or two.

Jazz and Alice still didn't know the truth about Josh's father. I had always promised myself that I would tell them; but when I gave up my job just after I gave birth to Josh I figured that they need never know the truth about his identity.

So here I am; sitting on a chair beside Josh's cot. Suddenly I could feel a presence behind me.

"Hey" I heard the familiar voice of Jazz behind me.

"Hi" I whispered.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfect, and so is Josh" I beamed up at him as he walked to the other side of Josh's cot.

"I can't deny that" he laughed.

"Were you looking for me or did you just want to see your gorgeous little grandson?"

"Well I was looking for you Bells, seeing little Josh here is just a bonus" he smiled.

"Alrite, go on" I said curiously

"Bells I have some news for you"

"Hmmm, good or bad?"

"Good, well I think so but I'm not sure what you will think" now he definitely had my attention and I tore my eyes away from Joshua and looked up at him.

"Now I'm curious" I laughed.

"You know the film that I finished a few months ago?" I nodded but said nothing "Well it's all completed and it's going to be released in America in just under a month"

"Oh my god!! Congrats bro" I ran over to him and took him in a big bear hug.

"That's not all Bells" Jazz smiled.

"What else could there be?" I asked kind of confused.

"Well me and Alice are moving over to America in 3 weeks time" my jaw practically hit the floor.

"Y-y-your leaving me?"

"No no no. We want you to come with us. It will be a fresh start for us all, with little Josh here"

Hmm America. I had always wanted to go there on holidays and up until Edward left I always wanted to move there, it looks great, but now I'm not sure I actually want to move over there. I know that Dooley wasn't the most exciting town on the planet but it's were I had grown up; it's where all my childhood memories are. I'm really not sure that I can just pack up and leave. But on the other hand what did I have to stay for? Alice and Jazz would be gone, HE left me to go find fame and I hadn't really bothered with any of my other friends since I had fallen pregnant.

"Bells" Jazz waved his hand in front of my face waking me from my thoughts.

"I know you mean well and everything Jazz but you and Alice don't want me cramping your style. This really could be your big break"

"No, I want you there" he put a huge emphasis on the word 'want'.

"It's a big decision Jazz, but I will think about it"

Then a thought popped into my head; we would be going to Hollywood. That's where Edward was, now I wasn't quite sure how big Hollywood was but it can't be THAT big. With my luck I was almost bound to bump into him at one point. The last thing I needed now was to run into Edward, HE was the last thing I needed.

"Awwwh come on. You always said that you wanted to go to a big movie premiere and that you would love to move to America someday. Plus, you might even run into Edward" he winked at me. Jazz knew that I had always fancied Edward. If Jazz knew the whole thruth about me and Edward he would go ballistic!!

The next week passed and Josh was then allowed out of the hospital. The doctors were happy with his progress and said he should be fine.

I had been thinking alot about Jazz's offer to move to America. I had always loved the lifestyle that seemed to come with living in America. I mean I know it wouldn't be easy to move my whole life over there, but if I was honest my whole life consisted of Josh, Alice and Jazz. I didn't have my parents, I didn't have any other friends, I didn't even own my own house. And seeing as though Jazz and Alice were already moving over there I didn't really have much to stay in this town for. And as for Edward, well realistically what were my chances of running into him? I know I have bad luck and all but I don't think even I'm that unlucky. And I didn't even know for sure Edward liven in Hollywood.

I picked up the phone to ring Jazz with my decision, if I didn't tell him now I would just keep changing my mind on the subject.

"Hello" Jazz answered his mobile.

"Heya"

"Ah Bells. You okay?" I laughed at him. He was always worried that whenever I rang him it meant that there was something wrong with Josh.

"I'm fine. I have been thinking about your offer though"

"Oh really...and?" he encouraged me to go on.

"Well I would like to take you up on it; but I do feel a little bad. I mean I don't have the funds for a ticket to America never mind a first class one, and I don't have the money to give you and Alice anything towards rent or shopping or anything"

"Bells don't be so stupid! For starters me and Alice booked your ticket with ours" I smiled that he knew me so well, well it was that or Alice had one of her 'feelings' again "And as for rent and shopping we wouldn't even think of taking any money off you"

"You're the best brother ever!"

"Well what can I say" he laughed into the phone "All I want you to do is pack up Josh's clothes and your clothes. Everything else will be shipped next week, but Alice will sort all that out for you"

"I think I can manage that"

"Good, now go and check on my godson" he ordered mockingly.

"Yes sir" I giggled as I hung up and walked into Josh's room where he lay fast asleep in his cot. He looked alot like his father. He had the same piercing green eyes and auburn hair, and if you looked close enough even his nose resembled his fathers. I'm surprised that neither Alice nor Jazz had figured it out yet.

Before I knew it Alice was over at my house and I was packing Josh's baby bag for the plane journey over. Our plane left in just under 8 hours.

"Right, lets go through the list once more" Alice ordered from where she was sitting, well bouncing nearly, on my bed (well my landlords bed) with Josh craddled in her arms playing with her necklace.

"But Alice we only went through it five minutes ago" I whined like a child.

"But I want to make sure Josh is well catered for" she looked down at him "Don't I gorgeous" she cooed at him.

"Fine, go ahead"

"Spare clothes?" I looked in the bag.

"Check"

"Nappies"

"Check"

"Spare bottles"

"Check"

"Bibs"

I rummaged round the bag but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Not checked" I laughed as I remembered I had left them downstairs in the laundry room.

"Ha!" Alice poked her tongue out at me as I ran out of the room and downstairs. I was back in the space of two minutes.

"Check" I smiled.

"Sudor cream and othe changing utensils"

"Check"

"Spare dummies"

"Check"

"Food"

"Check"

"Perfect" Alice smiled.

I walked over to Alice and took Josh from her and positioned him in my arms.

"You're lucky you know, he's perfect" Alice whispered.

"I know" I whispered back as I smiled lovingly at the little bundle of joy in my arms.

"Bells" She said in a tone I didn't recognise, my head instantly flew up to look at her.

"I know that you're scare about going this alone but you don't have to be. You will never be alone, Jazz and I will always be there for you, no matter what"

"No matter what?" I questioned

"Promise" She smiled as she got up. She made her way over to me and Josh and started tickling his tummy.

"Don't worry little man, you will be the most spoilt child in the universe" She cooed at him again. I could tell that if Alice and Jazz ever had kids they would be brilliant parents, that was kind of the reason I chose them as Josh's god-parents.

"I think you should get home now, knowing my brother I'm sure he's tried to pack more clothes into your suitcases hence making them a mess" Alice's eyes widened and I laughed.

"Oh no!! I'm going to have to start all over again" she frowned as she bounced out the door.

"See ya at the airport" I shouted after her.

"Alice hun, can you please try and sit still?" Jazz asked his wife politely. I chuckled a little bit; ALice was very easily excited so you can just imagine how excited she was that she was moving to Hollywood, she just couldn't sit still for more than two seconds. As Alice and Jazz started talking I looked at Josh, he was fast asleep in his cot.

My life had become so much better with him in it, I now felt there was a meaning to life. He relied on my completely and I loved that. Of course I had never planned to fall pregnant at just gone twenty but now that I had Josh there's not one thing that I would change if I had the chance. I wouldn't even change his father because if I did then he wouldn't be my little boy, he would have completely different features. I'm not saying being a mum at twenty was easy, but I never once complained if he didn't sleep through the night or if he got sick on me or anything like that. I felt that now my life was almost complete, there was just one thing missing but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Could all passengers flying first class on flight EZ1551...." the voice over the speakers rose my from my thoughts. That was my flight.

Alice practically ran over to the boarding gate while me and Jazz followed behind her, me pushing the buggie.

"Thank you" the flight attendent smiled as I handed her my boarding card.

The flight was a long one, but pleasent none the less. All the flight attendents absolutely loved Josh, the couldn't stop themselves for cooeing over him the whole time. And he looked to be enjoying it right up until he fell asleep in my arms. Before I knew it we had landed and were now in arrivals.

"Hey" Jazz said as he put his arm round my shoulder.

"This is so great but nerve-wrecking at the same time!" I smiled.

" I know, But remember Bells, this is it. A new start just the four of us" I looked at him.

"Yea, just the four of us" I smiled.

_**I think that this will be the last chapter without Edward in it. I haven't finished the next chapter, but if it does get too long that I will have to take Edward out and leave him until the next chapter.**_

_**Review please :) I like to now what you guys think of it.**_


	4. Author's Note :

_**Wow!! I got a much bigger reaction to this story than I thought I would :)**_

_**I know that people are posting reviews because I'm getting the emails telling me they are, they just aint showing up on the review page for some strange reason lol I'm not sure if its just on my fanfic or not, but any review left after 8:00 yesterday morning isn't showing up.**_

_**Anyway like I said I am really busy this week but because I got such a good reaction so far I will try my VERY best to get another chapter up soon.**_

_**If you have any suggestions as to what you would like later on in the story tell me and I will try and put in as many as I can :D.**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**This chapter was kind of rushed because I have been so busy. I apologise in advance for any mistakes made :)**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Isabella Marie Swan. Get up NOW!!" Alice screetched at me as she marched into my room for the third time in about 10 minutes.

"Shhh. Baby asleep" I pointed over to where Josh's crib was.

"Bells, he's been up the past hour. He's dressed and all" Alice laughed, I must have been more tired than I realised not to have woken up at 8 like I usually did. I felt bad for a minute, he was my child, I was supposed to be looking after him not Jazz and Alice.

"Oh no! I'm soooo sorry. I was more tired than I realised"

"It's fine, me and Jazz are more than happy to help and you know it. Now c'mon get up" this time I did as I was told.

Today Alice was taking me shopping for my dress; Jazz had offered to look after Josh after I pointed out that we couldn't possibly take a month old baby shopping with us. The premiere was tomorrow night and so far I had nothing for it. Alice being Alice had everything already picked out for herself, she even sorted Josh out with a renowned babysitter for the evening. When I was first told about the premiere I kind of assumed that it was just going to be a tiny one in an old cinema with no fuss, how wrong could one person be? "Undecided" was aparently the most anticipated film of the year over here. So obviously Jazz had known about this ages ago, but decided not to tell me while I was pregnant incase it "put any undue stress on me". Suppose it was kind of thoughtful of him.

Exactly an hour later and Alice and I were at a bridal boutique. The bell dinged as we went in and the woman behind the counter looked up at us as we approached her.

"Hi, my name is Amanda. How may I help you? she politely asked. Amanda was a woman in her mid 30's; she had blonde hair and gorgoues blue eyes; she was curvy but somehow still managed to look slim. Now why couldn't I look like that?? If I did maybe Edward would have liked me and not of left..."STOP" I scolded myself internally.

"Well my sister-in-law here is looking for a dress to wear to a movie premiere tomorrow night. I'm thinking lilac could suite her best" Alice replied thoughtfully.

"Well the ball gowns are over there" she pointed to three long racks full of gowns "please feel free to ask me anything if you need to" she smiled politely as Alice dragged me over to the dresses.

We spent ages looking through all the dresses and eventually picked out three for me to try on.

"Alice, I need help with this zipper" I shouted at her from inside my dressing room as I unlocked the door. As soon as it was unlocked Alice bounced in and zipped up the back of the dress.

"IT'S GORGEOUS!!" She shouted after she was finished. I walked out of the dressing room and looked in the full length mirror against the wall. I couldn't believe my eyes, the dress was perfect!

It was a very soft lilac in colour. It was stapless and the top of it was patterened with beads; the dress then scrunched in round my stomach and hid the bit of a tummy I had left. From the waist it then flowed out at the bottom.

"I love it" I whispered.

"You so have to get it!" Alice squealed, and I did just that.

After I purchased the dress Alice took me accessory shopping. I settled on silver shoes, they only had a tiny heel because if I wore a high heel I was just bound to fall over. Alice then picked out a lovely lilac heart shaped necklace and bracelet that matched the colour of my dress perfectly.

When we got home Jazz was asleep on the sofa with Josh asleep on the floor right beside the sofa in his moses basket; they looked so cute! Josh was the best baby anyone could ask for; he rarely ever cried so when he did we knew that something was wrong. Most of the time during the night's I had to wake him up for feeds.

The next morning I was back to myself and got up at 8. I picked Josh up from his crib and he woke immediately. I smiled at him, he was absolutely perfect. Sometimes I felt like he was the only good thing that had come out of mine and Edward's friendship.

I slowly walked out to the kitchen rocking Josh in my arms and cooeing at him. As I sat down at the breakfast bar Alice took him from my arms and got a bottle and started feeding him; she was so good with him. I poured myself some cereal and scoffed it down quickly. Alice glided towards mine and Josh's room with him still cradled in her arms. I quickly put my dish in the sink and followd her. As I reached the door I seen Alice holding my tiny bundle of joy in one of her tiny arms as she pulled out all his clothes from the draws. I chuckled; this was going to be a VERY long day.

"The limo will be here in 5 minutes Bells" Jazz said as he popped his head round my bedroom door. I was stood in front of the mirror with my back turned to the door. Josh was asleep in his crib by my bed.

"Sis you look amazing" he smiled as he went back to Alice and the babysitter who were in the sitting room. Anne, the babysitter, seemed like a lovely woman. She was only about 25-30 and had the warmest smile I had ever seen, well apart from Edwards, and I knew she would look after Josh well.

I took one last look at myself; my hair was in an upstyle with only a few curls framing my face. The make-up artist and hairdresser had done an amazing job and even I must admit that I looked half decent.

The limo pulled up outside the theathre. I looked out Jazz's window and seen thousands of people screaming and hundreds of photographers and reporters. Now I was getting nervous.

Someone then opened Jazz's door and he raised himself out of the limo, all I could see were the flashing lights from all the cameras. I can't remember Alice getting out but I soon realised it was my turn. I nervously swung my legs round until the reached the floor, Jazz put his hand out for me to take it and I took it as I stood up.

"Jasper Swan!! Over here!" One reporter screamed louder than the rest. I couldn't tell where she was standing because there was so many lights going off but Jazz found his way to her, signing autographs along the way, and I followed suit along with Alice.

"So care to tell us who these two lovely woman are?" the reported seemed kind of excited as Alice and I finally made our way over to Jazz.

"Well this gorgeous woman here" he slid his arm round Alice's waist "is my amazing wife Alice".

..Click. There seemed to be camera's going off everywhere.

"And this lovely woman here is my dear little sister" Jazz smiled as he put his other arm around me.

All three of us then went and posed for pictures. Jazz had to go and sign a few more autographs. So Alice and I made our way into the lobby. I quickly scanned the lobby. There were alot of famous people here and thank God Edward Cullen wasn't one of them.

_**Edwards POV**_

I stood in the kitchen in front of the microwave, I was waiting for my popcorn, when Tanya yelled through to me.

"Hey Eddie, its starting"

"Yea I'm coming" I muttered, I'd be suprised if she even heard.

The microwave beeped telling me that my popcorn was now all popped. I opened the door and took the hot bag in my hands and ripped it open; spilling the contents of the bag into a big bowl. I trudged back to the living room where Tanya was sitting on the sofa. This was so not going to be a good night.

As I sat down Tanya snuggled into my arm.

"Don't" I said sharply. She looked up at me with wide-eyed.

"Ahh don't be like that Eddie" I cringed, I hated that nickname!

Tanya and I were working together on a new movie. There was some mix up with her hotel reservation and I offered her the option to crash at my place until she could find somewhere else. But now she followed me everywhere and I was starting to think that there was never any reservation to begin with. For some reason women seemed to flock to me lately, I was sure it was because I was voted number one in Hottest Actors 2009. But the only girl that I truely wanted I couldn't have and that really killed me.

Tanya had begged me to stay in with her tonight to watch the live premiere of the highly anticipated movie "Undecided". It was such a big premiere that not even I could get a ticket, not that I would of went anyway. I really don't like all the media attention, for me its a downside to being a actor. Anyway I reluctantly agreed to stay in and watch it with Tanya.

"Like what? We are co-stars Tanya, nothing more and nothing less" I now looked at her so she could see that I meant it, turns out she didn't pick up on that.

"But everyone already thinks I'm your girlfriend. Why not make it official?" she said in a tone that I think was meant to be seductive.

"I'm sorry Tanya but I'm in love with someone else. I always have been; even before I moved over here"

I thought back to Bella. She was the most amazing and beautiful girl I had ever set eyes on and I had left her behind in Ireland. Looking back now I do regret cutting all contact with Bella because I missed her so much and always wished that she was here with me now, I'm sure she would love it here. At the time though I thought that it would be best all round if I just forgot all about her and got on with my life, it would have been impossible to stay friends with so much distance between us. My family told me that she had tried to get my number a few times, that was Bella, she was so loyal. But now I know that it wouldn't have been impossible, me and Bella could of stayed friends easily, it would have been better than the pain I felt now. My family moved over here four months after I did and the only thing I was missing now was Bella.

Tanya didn't say anything more but she sat in her earlier position so I presumed that she had given up; well that was one good thing I suppose. My eyes flicked back to the television but I wasn't paying much attention to it; my thoughts drifted to Bella. Wondering where she was now, what she was doing, who she was with, what her life was like.

Suddenly a name took me abruptly out of my trance.

"Jasper Swan!! Over here!" The reporter shouted. That was Bella's brothers name, I studied the televison.

Sure enough there was Bella's brother walking through the crowd of people on the red carpet and towards the reporter. Two women followed behind him but they were to far away for me make them out.

"So care to tell us who these two lovely woman are?" the reported asked obviously excited to be talking to him.

"Well this gorgeous woman here is my amazing wife Alice". He said as he put his arm round Alice. I had always thought that the two of them made a lovely couple; neither of them had changed at all since I last seen them.

"And this lovely woman here is my dear little sister"

I did a double take; sure enough the beauty that stood to his left was my Bella. That meant that she was right here in LA, she was standing about two miles away from me right at this moment. I must admit that she had put on a small bit of weight all over but she looked even better with it, and I didn't think that was possible.

"Sorry Tanya I got to go. I will be back later" I mumbled as I picked up my keys, wallet and phone and walked out the door.

I had to go and find her, talk to her. But how could I get into a movie premiere with no ticket and dressed in sweats? I know I'm Edward Cullen and all but that's even impossible for me.

_**So what did you think of having Edwards POV?**_

_**I wasn't going to put in the shopping trip because I really don't like shopping. I just put it in to make Alice a bit more centred in the story. I know that its not great but it was the best I could do because it's not something I know about lol.**_

_**Sorry for any spelling mistakes in it, I only had a half hour to type it up.**_

_**Anways please review and tell me what you think of it :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**This chapter is only going to be a short one, its really just an introduction to the next chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot :(**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Edwards POV**

What am I going to do?! I'm standing outside the theatre, Bella is literally 5 minutes away from where I am standing. It kills me to know this yet know that there is nothing that I can do about it.

Hold on a second...Bella is a very shy girl, and shes already been in the spotlight tonight. Maybe, just maybe Bella will decide that she's had enough attention for one night. Therefore she would sneak out the back door of the theatre. I ran to the back door of the theatre. I know that there's no gurantee that she will come out this way, but I'm sure that I know her well enough to know how she feels about being in the spotlight.

So now I'm here at the back of the theatre waiting to see if my thoughts were justified. I don't care if I have to wait for another hour or two, I'm sure it will be worth it.

I know that shes's annoyed at me for leaving her after sleeping with her, but I really didn't mean to hurt her. I had to tell her this at least. There was no harm done so maybe we could just go back to being the great friends that we used to be, it was a possibility.

**Bella's POV**

When the film started I seen Alice snuggle up to Jazz. Sometimes I really envied the two of them. They had both found someone that would love them unconditionally and would be there for them no matter what; they truely had something special. Something that I don't think I will ever have. I mean like honestly who's going to want a 20 year old single mother of one?. Being honest I had once thought that me and Edward could have that kind of love; I laughed at how stupid and naive I had been.

Wow! That's the only word that I can think of that comes even close to describing the film that I have just seen. I had to give it to my brother, he was a brilliant director.

As the film ended Alice and Jazz got up to leave. I grabbed Jazz's arm and he looked at me confused.

"Hey, I'm kind of tired. Don't think that I can deal with all the camera's and interviews. Mind if I sneak out the back door and meet you two at home?" he now looked worried. I swear since I fell pregnant with Josh Jazz has become very, very protective of me.

"Well I will go with you then" he offered.

"Jazz don't be so stupid. This is your big night so go out there and shine" I laughed, he grinned at me.

"Alice could always go with you" Alice scowled at him, I may have been camera shy but Alice certainly wasn't.

"Jazzzzz" I whined like I was a five year old.

"Okay, Okay" he put his hands up in mock surrender as he laughed.

"Thanks" I smiled "And good luck out there; but I'm telling you now that is the best film that I have seen in a VERY long time"

"Awwh thanks sis" Jazz hugged me.

"Your welcome. Now go out there and make me proud" I chuckled.

"You know I will" He winked.

"So I will meet you back at the house whenever you two get home?" I questioned.

"Perfect" Jazz smiled as he and Alice took turns to hug me.

"Be Careful sis" Jazz whispered in my ear, I just smiled in return.

Before I knew it the whole room was empty. I walked down to the only emergency exit on this floor. I pushed open the door. As I was walking out I felt a cold hand grab my arm.

I worriedly turned my head round to see who the hand belonged to. That's when I saw him. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me.

**So what do you think??**

**I'm back to school on the 3rd Sept. so I'm trying to get it finished and all for then.**

**Review please :)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Bella's POV**

Oh my God!! Edward Cullen is standing right in front of me. What do I do?? Before my mind had time to react to anything Edward spoke.

"Hi" He whispered, I just raised my eyebrows.

Is that all he could say?? He slept with me and then left me in Ireland pregnant (well suppose he never knew that because he didn't hang round long enough to find out) and with no way of contacting him and now that he's stood right in front of me all he can say is 'hi'?!

He took my raised eyebrows as a sign I wasn't going to reply to him so he continued.

"Look Bells I'm really sorry okay? These last nine months have been horrible without you, and I know that it's completely my fault and everything because I cut all contact with you. But seriously, you have no idea how much I have missed you and how much I think of you. When I seen you on the television tonight I felt euphoric!" He rambled on, he always did that when he was nervous.

"No offence or nothing but I have seen you out on dates with countless numbers or blonde bimbos" I half laughed, he smiled his famous crooked smile at me.

Damn! Why did he have this affect on me?? I could never stay mad at him no matter how much I wanted to, and trust me this time I really, really wanted to. He was just so perfect!

"Well I had to occupy myself somehow" He laughed back.

Oh no. We were going back to how it used to be between us. Hmm maybe it would be better if I didn't tell him about Josh, I could tell him that he was someone else...it could work.

"Look Edward I'm tired, I think I'm going to head home now" when I said this his eyes filled with excitment.

"You live here?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, well Jazz got his biog break and him and Alice were moving so here I am"

"Bells this is brill!! We can be together now" He smiled.

He wasted no time did he?. But we couldn't be together now, not that he would want to be with me after he knows the truth. So I just have to play it cool, but I know he won't give up easily.

"Emm Eddie I don't think that's a great idea" He looked disappointed.

"Why not?"

"Well you live in the spotlight now, your like the sexiest male actor out there at the minute and you don't wanna be tied down and I'm not gunna tie you down" I half smiled.

By now I was standing right in front of Edward.

"But Bells I only want you, its always been you" He pleaded.

"No, it's not right"

"What's not?" He questioned.

"Us. We are better as mates Eddie"

I can't believe that I'm actually saying this!! The guy of my dreams is standing in front of me pleading with me to go out with him and I was turning him down all because I was afraid to tell him the truth. Why am I such a coward??

"Just give me a chance Bella" He gave me his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"Eddie!" I moaned.

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking"

"But I don't want to be another one of your countless number of dates"

"You won't be if you don't want to be. Bella your amazing! I always kind of knew that but living without you for 9 months has made me fully realise how special you really are. I know I have treated you so badly and I really don't deserve a chance but I'm begging you just one date. And if after that you just want to be friends then I will totally accept that"

I swear, if it was possible for a human to melt I would of melted right then and there. But I had to be strong.

"But things have changed Edward. Alot can happen in nine months" I tried to make him see sense, if he kept going like this I couldn't keep knocking him back.

"I know. And I want to know everything that has been happening with you" He looked so sincere.

"It's not that simple though" I warned.

"Nothing ever is" He smiled, damn he was good!

"Trust me Edward, if you knew what had happened in the last 9 months you wouldn't want me as a girlfriend, especially not with the lifestyle you have now" He looked really confused.

"Nothing that major could have happened though" boy was he wrong.

"Oh yes it could"

Maybe I should tell him. I mean he does have a right to know doesn't he??

"Right then, tell me what this major thing is that happened and I will decide for myself wheter or not I want you"

"I can't tell you" I whispered. Suddenly I felt his arms around me, I looked up into his gorgeous green eyes.

"You can tell me anything" He whispered.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I asked.

"Promise" He grinned at me.

"Well ya see, after you left I got all stressed out and missed my period but I figured it was nothing, but then it happened again the month after and I had no explanation. So anyway I took a pregnancy test and turns out I was pregnant. I did try and tell you but your parents wouldn't give me your new phone number or address" I said it all in one breath, I'm not sure if he even understood me. I looked up at him and realised he had heard it all perfectly.

"B-b-but you don't look pregnant now" He stated.

"That's because I'm not. I went into labour three weeks early. But everything went fine and I now have a gorgeous little boy called Joshua" I half smiled, I really wasn't sure how he was going to take this.

He just looked at me shocked. I unwrapped his arms from around me.

"Look I know that this is a major shock for you so I'm going to leave you to think about everything. I'm not expecting you to be a part of his life if you don't want to be; but if you decide that you would like to see him then come to the park in Grove Range estate at noon tomorrow and me and Josh will both be there" I kissed him on the cheek and walked down the alley.

I looked back at him before I rounded the corner, he was just frozen in the same position.

I really hoped that he would come tomorrow; but I'm really not sure what he's going to do.

_**Hmm I'm really not sure about this chapter what do you think??**_

_**I did write one where she was totally angry**__**at him but it really didn't fit into the characters right so I re-wrote it as this.**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think, and I'm open to any suggestions any of you have :)**_

_**xxxx**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Woah! I was a dad?? I'm only 20. I have just started living the dream that I had dreamtsince I was little and now this happens??

_Edward get a grip of yourself!! I'm sure that Bella never planned this to happen either._

Okay...so I'm a dad. I suppose its not the worse thing that could have happened. I loved kids and had always wanted a few one day, admitedly I had planned on that day being so soon; but hey I couldn't help the timing.

I looked around and suddenly realised that I was in the exact same place and position that I had been in when Bella dropped her bombshell. She must think that I'm an idiot! I hear something about her and Josh and a park tomorrow.

I had a photoshoot tomorro but I just had to go to that park and see her and Josh...my son.

_**Bella's POV **_(Remember Jazz and Alice only know that Bella used to like Edward. They know nothing of Edward being Josh's dad.)

As soon as I walked in the front door I was greeted by Jazz and Alice; I must have been with Edward longer than I had realised.

"Where were you?" Was the first thing Jazz said; Alice just looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine thanks Jazz how are you?" I sarcastically rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan I have been worried sick about you so don't be getting all sarcastic on me" Jazz was obviously quite annoyed with me.

"I know, But look at me, I'm fine"

"But where were you?? It's been well over an hour" Wow had it been that long?

"That's not long though" I pointed out.

"Maybe not if we were back in Ireland but we are in the middle of LA Bella" he retorted, I had to admit; he got me there.

"I just ran into Edward, no biggie" I put my hands up as if I was confessing to some sort of crime.

"Edward?" Alice questioned with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes Edward. You know my best friend that left for America?" I confirmed what she thought, in a sarcastic kind of way. (Honestly I don't know where I would be without sarcasm)

"Wow that's great Bells!! you two were such good mates" She squealed, I could of sworn she winked when she said 'mates'.

"Bells things are a bit different now" Jazz commented.

"You think I don't know that?? I told him about Josh anyway so you didn't have to point that out" I replied as Alice hit him across the head.

Before Jazz or Alice could say anything else I ran up the stairs and into mine and Joshua's bedroom. Don't get me wrong I loved Jazz and all that he had done for me but it was my life and I was well aware of my resposibiites towards Josh.

I walked over to Josh's cribbed and looked in on him. He was the spitting image of his father; I was suprised that Jazz or Alice had never really picked up on it. After about ten minutes I made my over to the ensuite bathroom. As I washed my make-up off I took a good, hard look at myself. Edward would never want me now. I knew him and the last thing that he wanted at twenty was to be tied down with a girl and a baby. But he couldn't just forget about Josh like that could he? I was sure if he just seen him he would totally fall in love with him...but would he come tomorrow?

I really wanted Josh to meet his father; I didn't want him to grow up resenting me for not making enough effort to make his father a part of his life.

I kept thinking about Edward and wether or not he would come tomorrow as I put on my pjs and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_**Edwards POV**_

I strolled back to my car in a daze. I still couldn't believe that I had a son with Bella of all people.

I turned the engine on and the car purred to life. Then a thought popped into my head; maybe this was fate.

I had never really believed into that kind of thing up until this moment. I was always convinced that you made your life what it is but now I'm really not so sure. I mean I had always fancied Bella but when we were eighteen I realised that I loved her. But I could never actually tell her. Then a week before I go to America we sleep together and I tell her but she gets mad thinking that I was just playing her. And now 9 months later she turns up here with my baby. Maybe, just maybe this was how it was supposed to all turn out.

Then there was the effect that this was going to have on my career. The press would have a complete field day when they find out. The press painted me as a total womaniser and if they found out that I had a love child they would run wild. And what would make the story even more jucier was that the mother of my 'love child' was no other that then director of the most anticiptaed film of the year's little sister. The press were quite fickly and when they found out they would either go one way or the other. But to be honest my career was the last thing on my mind at the minute; I would put Bella before any job in the whole world...Did that mean I would do the same for my son?? I hadn't even met him but I had a strange feeling that he will be the most precious thing in my life; along with Bella of course.

Before I knew it, and too fast fo rmy liking. I was in the garage of my house. It was only 9:30 and Tanya was bound to still be up. I cut the engine and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed Jessica's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" She answered on the second ring.

"Hey Jess it's Edward.." before I could finish she cut me off.

"Oh hey" She suddenly seemed more chirpy.

"Listen something really, really important has come up and I know that it's really short notice but I need you to cancel everything that I have on tomorrow"

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah, just reschedule everything and tell them that I'm really sorry"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"Thanks, bye" I hung up on my assistant before she could say anything else.

I didn't really want to go and face Tanya, but I had to do it sometime. I walked in thorugh the garage door that led to the kitchen.

"Eddie is that you??" Her voice drifted in from the sitting room. I gritted my teeth.

"Yea its me" was all I could get out.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth she was by my side. I just set my keys down on the counter top and looked at her knowing what she was going to say next.

"So where did you get to?" Knew it was coming, she was too predictable.

"Nowhere that would concern you. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and I'm going to bed now" I know it was a bit harsh but she was really grating on me now. I went to walk out the door but her body blocked me.

"Want me to join you?" She winked. Seriously, when would she get the message??

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me" I replied as I ducked under her arm.

Tomorrow was going to be a very important day and I'm not entirely sure that I'm ready for it.

_**Hmm I'm not really sure if you guys are liking this or not. **_

_**I think that I'm going to leave it here for a while and see what you think of it. That's all that I have wrote to so far. Please review, it only takes like a min, even a word or two will do. I just really want to know what you all think of it.**_

_**If I don't get a good response then I think that I might just delete it and give up, 'cause like I said this is all I have written.**_

_**So if you like it PLEASE take the time to review and I will update you soon on whats happening.**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Well, here I am. I'm sitting on the swings in the park waiting for Edward. Edward was always late, I knew this but for some strange reason I just couldn't sit around the house and wait until 11:45 to come here; so I left at 11:15. I glanced down at my watch, it was now 11:58 exactly.

Josh was in his buggie next to the swing; as I glanced over at him I was suddenly filled with worry. What if Edward didn't show up?? What if he just got on with his life and forgot all about me and Josh?? What if he had something on today that he couldn't get out of?? I had only given him just over twelve hours notice. When I thought of Edward not turning up and forgetting all about me and Josh I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't tell why. If he did do that then obviously he didn't deserve to have me.

"Hi" Came a whisper from beside me; I must have been totally spaced out not to hear anyone approaching me. But I knew that voice from anywhere, it was his voice.

I looked over to confirm my suspicions. He was sat on the swing next to me.

"Oh, you came"

_What are you thinking Bella? You could have at least greeted him first._

"Of course I did" He laughed, but it was a kind of nervous laugh.

"I didn't expect you to, you know?" I looked at the ground as I talked.

"C'mon Bells, you know me better than that"

"I thought I did. But after we met and how you reacted I wasn't so sure" I looked at him, he looked kind of hurt by my comments.

"About that...It was a total shock for me Bells you gotta understand that. I mean I left you to come to America to pursue my dream and 9 months later you come over here and tell me you had a child that was mine. I thought you hated me and we would never speak again and now...this" He seemed to find it quite hard to put what he was feeling into words, but strangely enough I think I knew what he meant.

"I know it's been a shock, I really never came over here to ruin your life. I don't expect anything from you, but I'd be delighted if you decided that you wanted Josh in your life" I looked at my feet, why was I still shy around him?? I mean we had slept together now, there wasn't much he didn't know about me.

"Ohhh noooo you have it all wrong Bells. Yes I was shocked when I first found out but I'm beginning to think its fate..." I cut him off right there.

"You don't believe in fate?" I made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"I didn't" he let out a little laugh before he continued "this may sound totally mad but since I have lived here I have always felt that my life was incomplete. Yes I could have nearly any girl I wanted; Yes I was famous; Yes I was living the life that I had always dreamt of but it didn't make me feel how I thought it would. It was only when you showed up I realised what was missing; you. My life is nothing without you Bells, I could have everything in the world and it would mean nothing if you weren't by my side"

I looked at him in total shock; he wanted me. After everything he still wanted me. I had always dreamt that the day would come when Edward would realise he liked me, but I never actually expected it to come.

"And Josh?" I asked whilst looking at him. He looked back at me and in his eyes I could see a emotion I don't think I have ever seen in him before; it was a look of pure contentment.

"I'm sure he's perfect; just like his mother. Like I always told you, I love kids and had always planned on having them, maybe not as soon as this but we can't help that now can me. I definitely think it was fate, not only did you come here, but you came here with my child. The woman I love shows up here nine months after I leave with MY baby, if thats not fate what is?" he laughed, I could of sworn he put an emphasis on the word 'my'.

Wait a minute...did he just say love?? EDWARD CULLEN LOVES ME!!! Wowwie!! I was in a little bubble of my own thinking about how much time Edward and I had wasted being friends when we both clearly wanted more. But that didn't matter now because the truth was told, he loved me!! Oh wait, he didn't know how I felt yet.

"I don't know" I laughed with him "Edward I don't know if you have figured this out yet for yourself but I...." I was suddenly interruputed by Josh's crying.

He must of realised he was getting much attention and decided that he wanted a bit more, he was quite crafty in that way.

"Can I?" Edwar gestured towards where Josh's buggie was situated.

"Sure, just let me pick him up first" I replied as I got up from my swing and walked over to the buggie. Josh rarely made strange with anyone and Edward was good with kids so I kind of figured that there wouldn't be any trouble with them two together, I suppose I was about to find out.

I scooped Josh up in my arms and cooed at him for a few seconds.

"Wana go over to daddy?" I cooed and I could have sworn that he could understand me because as soon as the words where out of my mouth he noticed Edward stood behind me and in his own little way put his arms out for him; I had never seen him do that before. I didn't even know that baby's could do that so young. I also noticed that he had stopped crying once he saw Edward; maybe he was more aware that I had given him credit for.

I handed Josh over to Edward making sure that his head was supported. As soon as I was sure Josh was safe in Edward's arms I looked up at Edward; he had a look of pure love in his eyes. I was sure that he felt the exact same way that I felt when I held Joshua; overwhelming love. It was like you would do anything in the entire world to make sure that nothing would ever hurt him; it was like everything seemed right and that nothing else would ever compare to the feeling that you felt at that very moment. It was a feeling of unconditional love.

"He's gorgeous" I vaguely heard Edward whisper.

"He looks just like you" I smiled.

"I suppose, but he has your good looks" He laughed, I just saw Edward in him I don't think he looked like me in the slightest; maybe when he grew up I would see some of my personality in him.

"You think so?" He looked up at me and smiled his famous crooked smile.

"I know so" I kissed the top of Joshua's head.

Edward started walking over to the bench with Josh still in his arms, I followed closely behing with the buggie. I looked at Edward and Josh; they looked perfect together. I wasn't sure that it was best for Edward to find out, I had always said I would never tell him. But now that I seen him with Josh I was sure that what I had done was right; they both looked extremely happy.

"You know what Bells? I don't think my life could be any more perfect than it feels at this minute" He beamed up at me.

I sat down beside Edward and we both sat there for a while looking at Josh; he was the most perfect creature that ever existed. We sat there in the same position for ages; before I realised it was getting dark out. This meant that it was Josh's bedtime.

My phone suddenly rang; I took it out of my pocket and looked at caller i.d. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice" I answered.

"Hey Bells, you do realise its past Josh's bedtime?"

I looked at my watch, 6:00 already??

"Oh I didn't realise Alice. I will be home soon I promise, Josh is asleep anyways" I assured her.

"Alrite. So where are you?" She sounded very curious, maybe more curious than she should be.

"I'm with Edward. We have been at the park all day" I smiled and I swear Alice could sense that I was smiling...damn that girl was good.

"Ohhh like a little family" She giggled.

"Haha stop Alice. I will be back soon." I laughed as I hung up, I knew she was going to say something else so I hung up before she got the chance to.

I glanced at Edward, he was still looking at Josh but I could tell that he had been listening to my conversation. He had a little smirk on his face.

"Edward I'm sorry but I really got to go, its past Josh's bedtime" I apologised as I stood up.

"Ahh that's alright, I understand" Edward smiled as he got up and put Josh into his buggie. He then wrapped him up in all the blankets that were already in the buggie, he was a total natural.

"You're really good with him" I whispered.

"Thanks, I really want to be there for him"

"Well I'm not going to stop that from happening. Just please don't have him surrounded by different women each time you have him"

Edward looked up from the buggie and he looked hurt.

"Bells haven't you got it yet? I don't want any other women, I wany you. I want you and Josh. I want us to be a family"

"But what about all the girlfriends you have?" I acted quite confused, I thought that earlier when he said everything that it was just to be nice to me because I'm his baby's mother, I don't think I actually believed it was all the truth. Well, okay I did believe it was the truth but I had to make sure somehow that I hadn't picked it up wrong.

"I don't have any girlfriends Bells and I haven't since I got here. Everytime I'm out with a co-star or friend the press go into a frenzy and think she's my girlfriend. Kind of ridicilous really" He chuckled.

Well at least we were both on the same page now.

"Edward..."He looked straight into my eyes and I froze for a minute, I had forgotten how it was so easy to get lost in them. After a minute I snapped out of my daze and continued "I love you" I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

I felt his fingers on my chin and he lifted it up so I was once again looking deep into his eyes.

"And I love you too Isabella Marie Swan" He smiled. If I had of died at that very moment I would have died a happy woman.

"Now lets get this little lad home" He said as he started pushing the buggie towards the exit of the park.

Everything seemed perfect. The only thing left for me to do now was to tell Jazz and Alice the truth.

_**Please review people :)**_

_**xxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :)**_

_**I'm nearly finished writing the whole story but any suggestions are still wlecome :). I wanted to get it finished before I have to get ready to go back to school. I will update when I have the chance :D.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked in the front door of the house. Today had gone better than I would have dreamt of. Not only did Edward totally love Josh but he loved me too and he wanted me!! But I knew that I had to tell Jazz and Alice, and fast.

I didn't notice Jazz or Alice in the sitting room as I walked upstairs. I changed Josh and put him down; I'm sure he would sleep well tonight. I got changed into my pajamas and walked back downstairs.

"Guys??" I called out, trying to keep my voice as low as possible so as to not wake Josh up.

"In here" Alice called from what sounded like the cinema room. I quickly walked down the hallway, when I got to the door of the cinema room I knocked to make sure that I had got the right room.

"Come in" Jazz said. I opened the door and crept in, Jazz and Alice were snuggled up on the sofa together. My eyes flicked to the screen, the were watching my favourite movie ever, A Walk To Remember.

"Hey, look there's something that I have to tell you guys. I haven't been completely honest with you" I looked at both of them in turn. They both looked really confused.

"What is it sis?" Jazz asked as he turned the movie on pause and he and Alice both turned round to look at me. I suddenly didn't feel as confident as I had.

"Well it's about Josh..." I started but Jazz immediately interrupted.

"What?? Is he okay??" He looked genuinely worried.

"Jazz calm down, Josh is fine. He's upstairs asleep" They both looked relieved.

"So what is it then?" Alice questioned while squinting her eyes; I don't think even Alice could see this coming and that was saying something. Alice was usually quite good at seeing what would happen, not that she was psychic or anything. She was just very observational.

"Well you see I was never honest about who Josh's dad really is" I started but stopped not seeing how I could word this. Jazz and Alice both looked equally confused.

"Look, Edward is Josh's dad, okay?" I thought that it might just be best to say it fast and get it out there.

"W-w-what??" Jazz was clearly annoyed.

"Well me and him slept together just before he moved over here...I want to make it clear now though, he never knew I was pregnant when he left" I pointed out the facts to them before the totally flew off the handle.

"Bells why didn't you tell us?" I looked at Jazz and he looked really hurt; this wasn't an emotion that I was expecting. I looked at Alice and she had the same hurt looked etched on her face.

"I didn't want to relive everything. When I told you guys it was someone from work I did plan on telling you the truth eventually but after I quit I decided that you would never find out the truth and so it didn't matter. Then we moved here and I ran into Edward and ended up telling him that I had his baby, which then meant that I had to tell you guys. I'm really sorry" I explained myselft to them whilst looking at the floor, I wasn't really sure how they would react to my explanation.

"Well to be honest Bell, Jazz and I always had our doubts as to wether or not you were telling us the truth. I mean he does look ALOT like Edward" Alice commented; she was right. Josh was the spitting image of Edward.

"So what's happening now?" Jazz asked casually. Okay, this was so not what I was expecting.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well with you and Edward and Josh, what's happening?" He rephrased his question.

Now it was time to think. I honestly didn't know exactly what was going on with me and Edward, we never really discussed it. I suppose we were going out judging by what we both said; but that was only an assumption. I decided to tell them the truth.

"I'm not really sure. But Edward totally loves Josh, he even loves me" I couldn't hide my excitment at this.

"Wow!! This is amazing. Not the part about you keeping this from us, but the part about Edward loving you" Alice practically screamed, trust her to pick up on that.

"Jazz?"

"Well Bells you know that I will be there for you whatever. I'm not really happy that you didn't tell us the truth from the start but I can see why you didn't" Jazz smiled at me.

"You guys are amazing!" I hugged them both. Then my tummy rumbled.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast!" I suddenly exclaimed and they both laughed.

"Go make yourself something" Jazz said inbetween his fits.

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran out of the room and to the kicthen. I got some turkey out the fridge with mayonaisse and made myself a lovely sandwich.

Today truely was the best day ever!! Everything was out in the open now and Edward and I could be together.

_**Edwards POV**_

As I drove home I was in complete shock. I had felt the most amazing feeling ever when I held Josh for the first time. Now I completely understood why new mums and dads went round with that stupid grin on their face. The feeling was amazing, like nothing I had ever felt in my whole life. I just wanted to protect him and make sure that nothing, big or small, ever hurt him.

I walked into the kitchen with that stupid grin on my face. Of course I was met by Tanya and that just completely wiped the grin off my face.

"Yes?" I asked quite rudely, she was still not getting the message. I practially had to physically remove her out of my bedroom this morning after she 'accidently' walked in thinking it was the bathroom. She had been living here long enough to know where the bathroom was by now.

"Nothing...you just got a letter this afternoon, that's all" She smiled as she placed a letter on the worktop inbetween us.

I looked at the letter. _Oh no please not another one!. _It had the same neat writing as the rest, and like the rest it had no stamp. This meant that once again it was hand delievered.

I tore the letter open, I could kind of already predict what it was going to say.

_I know where you were earlier. What makes you think that she's any better for you than I am?? And plus she has a child. I could give you everything you ever wanted and I don't have all that baggage. I think it would be wise of you to stay away from her; you never know what kind of accidents can happen to a woman and a baby._

Okay this was by far the worse letter I have got so far. I knew being famous came with the price of having fans and all and most of them were lovely. However the past few weeks I have been getting these strange letters of this weirdo and now she was threatining Bella and Josh??

_Calm down Edward! Its's only a stalker, don't get too worried. Loads of celebs have them and nothing bad every happens to their families._

Yeah, I was just over reacting. I ripped the letter up and threw it in the bin, whoever it was she would get fed up eventually. I was sure of that.

_**Review please :D**_

_**xxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's added the story to story alert and favourite's...really appreciate it :)**_

_**Please try and review....only takes a second lol.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Edwards POV**_

Well it's been a few weeks since Bells and I got together and I have to say everything is going great!! Her and Josh moved in with me last week. Tanya wasn't too happy but hey what can ya do.

I never thought that my life would turn out this perfect. I had the girl I loved, a child with said girl and now I was living my dream of being a famous actor. Now that's what I call the perfect life.

The letters from my stalker had become alot less frequent. I only got one every few days, whereas before I could get two or three on somedays.

"Heya" Bella smiled as she walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey gorgeous" I turned round and kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe you didn't wake me" She hit me lightly on the head.

"But you looked so peaceful" I gave her my puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't resist.

"Whatever. So where's my little man?" She asked looking around for Josh.

"OUR little man" I corrected before continuing "Is with uncle Jazz and aunty Alice until tomorrow"

She looked at me for a minute before saying anything.

"And why is that?"

"Because I thought that today we could have a day out as a couple" I smiled to myself at my thoughtfulness.

"Oh Edward" She rolled her eyes, I raised my eyebrows at her and she said "Your too sweet". She then sat down on the chair next to me and robbed some of my toast.

"You know thats stealing Miss Swan" I gave her my serious face.

"But Mr Cullen I just couldn't help myself, I'm starving" She replied innocently.

"Still stealing" I whispered as I moved my face closer to hers, we were now only inches apart. I closed my eyes and moved in closer to Bella.

"Oh get a room!" I shot back into my upright position and looked to see Tanya standing right in front of me.

"My house Tanya. I could have sex on the counter with Bella and it would still have nothing to do with you. Don't like what you see? Then don't come in here" I shot back at her. She glared at me for a minute before storming upstairs. I was always taught to be a gentleman but that woman seriously knew how to test someone's patience.

I looked at Bells and I knew the moment had passed as she was now reading the morning newspaper. You see Bells and I were taking it slow, we had only kissed a few times and it had never gone further than that. I think that because we already slept together once Bells just wanted to be extra careful and I could totally undertand that.

"So what are we doing today?" Bells asked all excited.

"I was thinking bowling, lunch, then cinema" I smiled; I knew that Bells loved going bowling and going to the cinema. I could see excitment fill her whole body.

"Ohhh Edward I love you!" She screamed as she threw her arms around my neck. I was slow on the uptake but eventually threw my arms around her waist and pulled her in tight.

"And I love you" I whispered in her ear and I could swear I felt her shiver.

"Well I'm going to get ready now then" She smiled at me as she pulled away and practically ran out of the kitchen, in that very second she reminded me of Alice.

I laughed to myself as I picked up my plate and glass off the table and brought them over to the sink. I truely loved that woman with everything I had, I would die if anything bad ever happened to her or to Josh.

I shook off any bad thoughts that I was having and made my way up to our bedroom. Bella was standing in front of her wardrobe trying to decide on what to wear. I'm telling you, Alice was having a very bad effect on my Bella.

After about an hour and a half later we were at the bowling alley. Bella was winning my by 25 points but I really couldn't care less, I was having a date with the most gorgeous girl in the whole wide world.

I have to say I was quite suprised that we hadn't got spotted yet. Usually wherever I went I had fans coming up and asking for autographs, but not today. Don't get me wrong or anything, I loved my fans and they were the reason that I am where I am but sometimes it was nice just to have a day off from them.

"Haha you're losing" Bella stuck her tongue out at me.

"I don't mind once its to you" I smiled at her. She came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" She whispered in my ear, I felt goosebumps appear on my arm as I felt her hot breath against my neck.

"Many times" I could just about get that out. She laughed a little and got up, I tried to pull her back down but she was having none of it.

"Your go" She smiled innocently at me.

"Bells you're going to be the death of me" I laughed.

A little while later and now I was winning, only by 10 points mind you, but still.

"Hey hun, I'm just going the little girls room, be back in a minute" Bells shouted at me as she walked across the bowling alley to the ladys.

_**Bella's POV **_

Oh my God. Could my life get any more perfect?? Here I was on a date with Edward and he hasn't even got noticed yet. Life was brilliant.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw a tall brunette fixing her make up in the mirror. She was very pretty and I'd say she was about my age. I walked into the cubicle nearest the door.

After I exited the cubicle the brunette was still standing there, I found it a bit odd but I said nothing. I just walked over to wash my hands. I could feel the brunettes eyes burning a whole in my back. I turned round to look at her.

"Sorry, do you want something?" I asked as politely as I could manage.

"Is that Edward Cullen you're with?" The girl asked, I was a bit puzzled by her question but answered anyway.

"Yup" I siad. I turned around agian thinking our conversation was over, the girl obviously had other ideas.

She poked my arm and I looked around. Before I could even register what was happening something hard hit me over the head. Everything just went black after that, though I could feel my stomach being kicked a few times. But whenever I tried to speak my mouth wouldn't open, it was like it was glued shut.

_**I know alot you of you might think that the story is all action but to be honest I don't really like it when stories are dragged out so I decided not to drag this one out at all :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D I want to get up to about a hundred by the time I finish posting....There's 14 chapters altogether so review if you want to know what happens lol.**_

xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: As usual I would like to point out that I own nothing but the plot :(**_

_**This chapter is only small, but I thought it was still important to put it in :D.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Edwards POV**_

Bells had gone to the toilet about 10 minutes ago. I know that women like to take their time and everything but I was sure it wasn't right to spend that long in there.

Suddenly a young lady walked out of the bathroom. She was pretty, in a fake, slutty kind of way. She was quite tall and about mine and Bells age. She was walking straight towards me but I was pretty sure that I had never met her before in my life.

"Edward" She greeted me, guess I couldn't ask for a full day without being recognised.

"Yes" I smiled at her politely. I looked at her face and there was something about her that made me feel quite uneasy.

"Hi, I'm Ruby" She smiled politely back, but there was still something that made me feel uneasy.

"So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Actually it's more what I can do for you. After you see what your girlfriend looks like now you might actually figure out you want me. It's just a pity that your precious son wasn't here today to join in all the fun" She had an evil smile now.

"Sorry?" I was quite confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Edward. You know who I am. I have been after you for months and you think that I'm just going to let some stupid Irish girl take you away from me?"

Suddenly everything just clicked together in my mind. This was my stalker standing in front of me; and she had done something to Bella!! I knew it wasn't a good thing that she had been in the bathroom so long.

"What did you do to Bella??" I practically screamed, I was kind of lukcy that the bowling alley had emptied out by now as it was near to lunch.

"Go and see for yourself, though you might want to be quick if you want to try and save her. Here's my number for after" She said as she handed me a screwed up piece of paper with her number on it.

Okay this girl was a total psycho!! If she even slightly hurt my Bella she would pay for it. But I couldn't thik of that right now. All I could think of was Bella in the bathroom, injured, all by herself.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as my legs would carry me, though it didn't seem to be half as fast as I would have liked.

"Call me" I could hear Ruby say as I burst the bathroom door open.

I was horrified by what I saw; Bella was curled up unconscious on the floor in the corner of the room. Her clothes had all been torn and there was a big pool of blood surrounding her body; this really didn't look good.

I sprinted over to Bella and took her head in my arms. Instinctively I pulled my phone out and dialled 911. As soon as someone picked up I started talking, without even waiting for them to say anything.

"I need an ambulance and fast!! My girlfriend is bleeding to death" I yelled at the operator.

"Calm down please sir. Can you tell us where you are?"

"I'm at Foley's Bowling Alley in the ladies bathroom. Please I need you to get here as soon as you can!! S-s-she can't die" I was now in tears.

"Just stay calm, we will be there in a minute" I hung up before anything more could be said.

I looked down at Bella, she looked so vulnerable and broken. I swear to God if Bella died then Ruby would have alot to answer for.

"Bells its me, please wake up....please" I cried over her seemingly lifeless body.

I stayed in the position of her in my arms until the paramedics arrived.

"I'm sorry mate but you're going to have to step away so we can treat her" One paramedic said to me, I really didn't want to leave her but I knew that if she had any chance of survival I had to let them do their job, so I stepped away.

I stood back at watched as one paramedic checked to make sure her airway was clear, then checked to see if she was breathing and lastly checked her circulation. I'm not sure what he figured out from this but what he did next gave me a bit of hope, he gave her mouth-to-mouth. Now I was no doctor (alothough my father was) but even I knew that mouth-to-mouth meant that there was some chance. If she had to be shocked it would be a different story altogether.

The next 20 minutes passed in a total blur. The paramedics seemed to have stabilised her and she was rushed out of the bowling alley. Much to my suprise their was hundreds of people from the media waiting outside, my guess is that Ruby told them what was going on. I know I looked a total mess with tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care, all I wanted was for Bella to be safe.

I was now sat in the relatives room of the hospital waiting for Jazz and Alice to arrive. I had called them as soon as I got here. They said that they just had to get Josh a babysitter as a hospital was no place for a baby to be and that they would be right over. I knew that Josh would be safe at Jazz and Alice's house, they had so much security that there's no way in hell that Ruby could get to Josh.

Just then Jazz burst threw the doors of A&E. He ran up to the receptionist.

"I need to see my sister, Isabella Swan!" Jazz said so fast I'd be surprised that the receptionist understood him.

"Jazz" I said from behind him, he anxiously looked back at me.

"What's going on??" Jazz shouted.

"Jazz it's all my fault" I cried "I had a stalker, but then she started writing to me less and less and I figured she had got bored and just moved onto another celebrity. But today when we were bowling Bells went to the toilet; when she wasn't back after 10 minutes I got concerned. Then this brunette walked out of the bathroom and over to me. Turns out she was my stalker, her name is Ruby. She told me that she'd done something to Bells and I should call her when I see what she's like now. Then I ran in and found Bells lying on the floor with blood all round her and her clothes ripped. Jazz I'm so sorry!! I did everything I could" I rushed the whole story out.

To my surprise I felt two set of arms around me.

"Its not your fault mate, it could happen to anyone" I'm sure it was Jazz talking to me.

The three of us made our way into the relatives room and just sat waiting. I had been crying nearly non-stop since I arrived; this was all my fault and I don't care what Jazz or Alice said I still felt responsible for what happened. After what seemed like three lifetimes a doctor finally walked in.

"Miss Swan's family?" The doctor asked.

"That's us" Jazz confirmed.

"Well I'm treating Miss Swan...."

_**Sorry to leave it like that but I couldn't resist lol.**_

_**I know some people thought Tanya was the stalker but that would have been a bit to obvious so I just made up a random name :D.**_

_**I know I'm updating this quite fast but I want to do it all before school starts. I might start another story BUT it won't be updated half as fast as this one because I will be back in school and I'm doing my Leaving Cert this year so I kinda got to study.**_

_**Anyways as always I would love you to review :D:D**_

_**xxxxx**_


	13. Author's NoteNew Ideas

_**Heya guys :D**_

_**As I have finished writing this fanfic and all I'm playing around with a few ideas for next one. **_

_**1) Bella meets Edward on holidays. They have a holiday romance but when they get home Bella finds out that Edward has a girlfriend. But for some reason she can't seem to give up on him.**_

_**2) Edward likes Bella. However Edward is the most popular guy in the school and has a bad reputation. As a punishment for skipping classes Edward is made play the star of the upcoming play where Bella plays the lead. What happen's when they end up spending alot of time together...Will Bella finally fall for popular Edward or will she hate him even more? (Play is like a stage version of Wuthering Heights).**_

_**3) Bella, a quiet girl from a small Irish town, meets Edward Cullen in a bar. But he's the most sort after actor in the world at the minute. What happens when you mix stardom with real life?.**_

_**4) Bella starts to talk to a guy via the internet; but he seems reluctant to meet with her. When the pair finally meet she realises why; he's the same guy that has picked on Bella for years. Also known as Edward Cullen, the biggest jerk in the school.**_

_**5) Edward is popular and used to girls falling at his feet. He starts talking to "geeky Bella" and soon realises that beauty is only skin deep. Bella gets a massive make-over and suddenly all the guys fancy her. What happens to her and Edward's friendship when she starts dating guys?.**_

_**Please review and tell me what fanfic you would be most interested to read :D**_

_**Whichever gets the most votes I will start writing :).**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing but the plot lol.**_

_**Sorry if this is going to fast for people but I really don't want to drag this one and make it kind of boring because I'm not really good at dragging things out. There so only be two chapters after this one, well that's what I've planned anyway :)**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Edward's POV**_

"I'm please to say that Miss Swan is doing execeptionally well. We have given her some medication for the pain that she is expriencing at the minute but thankfully the injuries she suffered were only minor cuts and bruises, nothing major to worry about. For the moment I would prefer if she only had one visitor at a time." The doctor smiled kindly as he turned and walked out of the room.

Jazz and Alice just hugged each other whilst I thought quitely to myself.

Thank God!! Bella was going to be alright. I was really worried there for a while, I honestly thought that I was going to lose her. I couldn't live with myself if I had lost her; my life would be meaningless without Bella in it.

Just then a nurse walked through the door. We all looked up at her.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen but the police would like to speak with you if that's alright" She smiled at me. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Sure"

"Follow me" She said as we walked through the door and down the hall into an office. I read the plaque on the door "A&E Manager" it read. When I got into the room I seen two uniformed police officers, one male and one female, sitting behind a desk.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. We just have a few questions for you" The male one informed me.

"Okay, but can we make this quick. Bells just came round" I curtly replied before taking a seat on the other side of the desk. I noticed the nurse disappear out the door.

"This won't take long" The female one informed me.

"Ok"

"So can you tell us, in your words, what happened today at the bowling alley" The male asked.

"Well me and Bells where having a great time just having fun. Bells said she needed to go the toilet so she headed off to the ladys. About ten minutes later she hadn't returned and I started to get a little bit worried. Then a tall brunette woman, about my age, came out of the ladys and walked straight over to me. I had never seen her before but I got fans coming up to me the whole time so I presumed that she was just another fan. Anyway she came up to me and introduced herself as Ruby. She then proceeded to tell me that she had hurt Bells and that I should call her when I see what Bells looks like now. Then she handed me her number on a piece of paper. Suddenly everything clicked me with; Ruby was my stalker. So then I just ran into the girls bathroom and found Bells lying on the floor in a pool of blood with her clothes ripped. I ran over to her and took her head in my arms and put in on my lap as I called the ambulance. Then the paramedics arrived and took her here" I explained my story as calmly as I could manage.

"You mentioned something about a stalker?" The female officer asked.

"Yes. I have been getting these strange letters for the past while off a young women. But the letters got less and less frequent and I was convinced that she had moved on to some other celebrity. But after today's events she obviously hasn't" By now I was speaking through gritted teeth; how could anyone even thinking of harming Bella, MY Bella.

"And you never reported this?" The male officer asked obviously confused.

"No, I'm famous. I kind of expected that kind of thing with the job, but no way did I sign up for this!" I stated.

"Do you still have the phone number?" The female officer enquired.

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans. Yes I did have it!

"Yes, here you go" I handed the screwed up piece of paper to the male officer.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. We will keep you updated" The female officer said as she stood up to shake my hand.

As soon as I was out of the room I ran down the hall to the room I had seen Bella being brought into earlier. I looked through the little window on the door and seen Bella lying there. She had loads of tubes sticking out of her but she looked peaceful; she looked like an angel.

"You can go into her if you like" A little voice said behind me. I turned round to see the nurse.

"Oh no, Jazz and Alice are in there. There was only supposed to be one in at a time" I pointed out.

"Sure that's out the window already. Go on" She encouraged. And I didn't take much encouraging. I slowly walked into the room. Jazz and Alice looked up at me.

"What did they want?" Alice asked in a whisper from where she sat by Bella's side.

"Just asking me to explain, in my words, what had happened" I whispered back.

"You know they will probably never catch her" Jazz said solemnly as he looked at his little sister lying on the bed in front of him "That girl deserves to be put behind bars for the remainder of her life but the sad truth is she will probably roam free" Jazz continued.

"I doubt that" He looked at me puzzled.

"Why?"

"Well you see, she gave me her number and told me to 'call her'" I quoted Ruby "So I gave the police her number so that should give them something soiled to work on" I smiled, though I wasn't truely happy. Sure I had the clue that would lead them to Ruby but I was also the reason that Bella was even here.

"That's great" Jazz half smiled and went back to staring at his sister.

"So how is she doing?" I asked walking up to the end of her bed.

"Better than can be expected, she's a fighter" Jazz smiled lovingly at his sister; they had the strongest bond I have ever seen between a brother and sister.

_**Bella's POV**_

I could hear voices but they seemed so far away. I couldn't even make out what they were saying. Something about Police and a number; that was confusing. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy that I gave up after one try. However the voices seemed to be getting nearer to me.

"Bella..." I would know that voice from anywhere, it was Edward's soft, velvety voice "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Please wake up, I need to see you and talk to you" He pleaded with me. I really wanted to open my eyes, I don't care how heavy they were, if I got to see Edward even for a second it would be worth it. I pealed them open with great difficulty and seen his god-like face staring down at me.

"E-e-e..." I tried to say his name but I kept stuttering. He rubbed my forehead with his thumb while he rested his hand in my hair.

"Shhhhs Bells it's okay, everything is going to be fine" He soothed.

I looked around me to see who else was in the room, Jazz and Alice. Of course they would be here. I smiled to myself thinking how great the two of them were.

"W-w-what hap-p-pened?" I stuttered through my sentence.

"Well I kind of had a stalker and basically she beat you up so as I wouldn't find you attractive anymore. I'm so sorry Bells" I searched dor Edward's eyes but he kept them glued to the floor.

Why was he sorry?? It wasn't his fault that some pyscho fell in love with him, I couldn't blame her for doing that. But this was just unbelievable!! And now he's blaming himself?? I won't have it.

"Don't...It's not your fault" I was finally getting full use of my voice without stuttering.

"It is Bells, if it wasn't for me you would be fine now, your life would be so uncomplicated" I looked around and noticed that Jazz and Alice had snuk out at some point during mine and Edward's conversation.

"Edward if it wasn't for you then my life would be empty. I would go through this a million times once I got you at the end of it. Now stop blaming yourself, I knew what I was taking on when I agreed to go out with you" I did my best to smile up at him.

"Bells I really don't deserve you" He kissed my forehead.

"No, you deserve better" I stated.

"Don't be stupid Bells, I love you to bits. And before you get all worried Josh is safe at Jazz and Alice's place with a babysitter. Now I'm sure you need some rest so go to sleep"

"Only if you promise me something?" He looked at me and I took that as the go ahead to continue.

"Stay with me" I grinned up at him.

"I wasn't planning on leaving" He grinned back as he took a seat on the chair to my right. I'm sure he had tonnes of things going on with work and all but for once I'm going to be selfish. The world can live without Edward Cullen for a week or so just so I can have him all to myself.

Turns out I didn't need to be told twice, I lay my head down and I was out like a light. As I tossed and turned all I could think about was Edward and our future; which at the moment looked very bright.

_**Good or bad?? I'm not entirely sure how police question you so I did my best lol.**_

_**Anyways as always please review :D:D**_

_**xxxxxx**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**As usual at this point I would like to point out that I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I do however own the plot to this story...yay me lol.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Well it's been 3 days since Ruby beat up Bella and Bella is being let out of hospital today. Nearly losing Bella made me think about my future with her, I never wanted to go through anything like that again. And so I think I know what I need to do to fix that.

As for Ruby, well the police caught up with her the day after the incident and she was arrested for attempted murder. As far as I know she is still in custody.

I have taken a little bit of a break from work. I still do the odd interview and photoshoot and everything but I have already completed two films and that's enough for me for now. My life was now just going to focus on Bella and Josh. Josh has been with me the last few days, I was just happy to find out that Ruby hadn't got to him.

Anyways I'm on my way to collect Bella from the hospital. Jazz and Alice have offered to take Josh off me for a few hours so me and Bella can have some private time. I felt kind of bad leaving Josh with Jazz and Alice but they absolutely adore him; so that made me feel a little bit less guilty.

As I walked into the ward that Bella was on I seen her packed and ready to go already.

"Eager are we?" I asked as I walked over to her bed.

"You have no idea" She laughed as she walked up and kissed me on the lips.

"Now there's a welcome I could get used to" I whispered in her ear as I hugged her after our kiss.

"Hey" She said as she lightly hit my chest.

"You know you love me" I put on my puppy dog eyes; she so couldn't resist them.

"Sure I do" She winked.

"Well c'mon Miss Swan your carriage awaits" I said as I put my hand on the small of her back and usehered her out of the ward towards the lifts.

"Were's Josh?" She asked on our way to the lifts.

"He's with Jazz and Alice, they haven't spent much time with him in the last few days and offered to look after him while we go out" I informed her.

"But I haven't seen him in like, forever!" She complained.

"Ah stop whining, you will see him in a few hours, I promise" I winked at her.

"Fine" Was all she replied, so I figured she was okay with it.

We drove to the park in complete silence. When we got there she looked up at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You'll see" I answered her question before she even spoke it. She seemed happy enough with that answer and hopped out of the car. I met her at the front of the car.

"C'mon" I said as I took her hand and led her to the swings we sat on not so long ago; but to me it felt like forever. We both had been through alot since then.

It was still bright outside, it was only about one o'clock in the day. But for some reason this park was always empty, and that was perfect for me today.

"Edward you're kind of freaking me out a bit now" She laughed as we reached the swings and I sat her down.

"Stop being so impatient" I laughed at how childish she was acting.

"Now sit there"

"I already am" She observed, see why I loved this girl??

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward had dragged me to the park that we had met the first time he met Josh. I would always count this as 'our park'.

Anyway here I am just sat on a swing, coincidently the same swing that I was sat on the day that I met Edward here. I looked up and Edward and he looked kind of nervous, I have known Edward nearly thirteen years and I had never once seen him look nervous; he was always so confident.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Bells" He looked at me and once again I got lost in his gorgeous eyes.

_Snap out of it Bella! _

"Actually Bella scracth that. I'm better than fine. Infact I'm absolutely amazing! And you want to know why? It's because you and Josh are now in my life. I truely feel complete now. Before I always had something missing in my life and no matter what I did or what I had there was nothing that could fill the gap. That was until you came here with Josh. That night I saw you on the television I was thrilled, I can't even put it into words how happy I was. Then you tell me that we have a baby together. Sure enough I wasn't expecting it but something told me that it was right, that we would be right. And then when I held Josh in my arms for the first time and I had you by my side I felt complete. You and Josh complete me Bells, without you I'm only half a man" I could feel myself blush.

Wow that was some speech. I can't believe that Edward feels that way about me; this all still feels completely new to me. But I totally got what Edward was saying because I felt it too. That day in the park when he was holding Josh and we were sitting on the bench I felt whole, like nothing bad could ever happen; that this was where I was suppose to be. I never realised he felt like that to up until now.

Before I had time to say anything else he was down on one knee.

_OH MY GOD!! We have only been on like one date!_

"Bells I know that we have only officially been on one date, and that didn't end to well, but I know how I feel about you. When I thought that I'd lost you it was the worst day of my life! The only good thing to come from it was that it made me realise just how much I do truely love you. Isabella Maria Swan, will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife?" He asked as he pulled out a ring.

I had always dreamt that this would happen, but never in a million years did I think that it might happen in real life.

_Calm down Bella. You still have to give him an answer._

"YES!!" I screamed unable to contain my excitment.

I was now engaged to THE Edward Cullen. My Life was perfect.

"One sec" He said as he ran back in the direction of the car. Great, he proposes to me then runs off.

Before I could even miss him he was back with a cd player in his arms.

"Edward?" I questioned as he set the cd player down. He pressed play on it and stuck his hand out.

"May I?" He asked politely. I just smiled back at him and took his hand.

He pulled me in closer and put his hands on my waist; I put mine round his neck. We stood there swaying to the music; I wasn't much of a dancer to be honest.

I knew this song!! It was my favourite song ever.

"How did you know I liked this song?" I asked pulling away from him a little; he gave me that amazing crooked grin.

"Bells, there's not much I don't know about you" And with that he leaned down and kissed me. Just then I heard Chris singing.

_I can see my future  
When I'm looking in your eyes  
And I can sense security  
Just by you being in my life_

I hear a voice inside my head  
Say you're an angel in disguise  
Without you I feel hopeless  
Without you I'm deprived

I wish I could describe it  
All the love I feel inside  
Maybe I can find the words  
That will make you realise

My life seems near perfect  
When I've got you in my arms  
Cause that's when I feel wholesome  
That's then I'm with you

Chorus  
If my world stopped turning in the morning  
And if God should take this all away  
If it all should stop without a warning

I would still stand tall  
Cause behind it all  
You're the one who's made  
A winner out of me

All day I long to touch you  
And it comes as a surprise  
That we spent so long apart  
Even more than I survived

And if I'm speaking frankly  
There's only one thing I can say  
That I'm falling for you baby  
Falling further every day

If my world stopped turning in the morning  
And if God should take this all away  
And if it all should stop without a warning

I would still stand tall  
Cause behind it all  
You've made me a winner

If my world stopped turning in the morning  
And if God should take this all away  
If it all should stop without a warning

I would still stand tall  
Cause behind it all  
You're the one who's made  
A winner out of me

This was absolutely perfect; I was so lucky. I smiled to myself as Edward pulled me in closer as the song ended.

**(A little while later at Jazz and Alice's)**

"Show me!!" Alice squealed as soon as we walked through the door. I knew what she was talking about so I just put my hand out to show her the ring.

"Wow Bella it's amazing" I could tell that she was mesmerised by it.

"Alice, can I see Josh? I ain't seen him in what seems like forever" I laughed as her face fell a little.

"I suppose, he's in the sitting room with Jazz" Alice guestured towards the sitting room door.

"Thanks" I smiled snatching my hand away from her.

As I bounced into the sitting room on a complete high I seen Jazz sitting with Josh on his lap, boucing him up and down.

"Josh!" I shouted as I ran over to him and picked him up off Jazz's lap. Josh let out a small giggle.

I know it has only been a few days since I last seen him but it looked like he had grown so much! I know that in reality he really hadn't grown that much but that's just how it felt.

Edward slowly walked up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waist, with his free hand he gently tickled Josh's stomach.

It was now official, I had the best life in the world!!

_**The next chapter is the last chapter :( I only plan on making it a short one and its just to tie everything up really.**_

_**The song is called 'If My World Stopped Turning By Chris Doran'....AMAZING song :D. Sadly though I have to point out that I do not own the lyrics to it :(.**_

_**Anyways you know the drill, please review.**_

_**I have decided that I'm going to do stories 4 and 5 for now; but the rest will be done later I promise :D. **_

_**xxxxx**_


	16. 15 Years Later

_**As usual I own nothing but the plot :(:(**_

_**This isn't really a chapter as such, it's just Edward talking about life 15 years later. So it will be VERY short, I just thought it would be a nice way to end the story.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Edward's POV**_

_15 Years Later_

Well what can I say? I have the most amazing life now. Bella and I have been married for 13 long and happy years. I still look back at my life and think about what an eijit I was to ever let a girl like Bella go for the sake of a stupid career in Hollywood. But I'm one of the lucky ones. Fate was on my side and it brought Bella back to me with a little son.

Josh is all grown up now, well kind of. He's in school and is a complete heartbreaker; he got his looks from his mothers side and his cocky personality from my side. It was always bound to end up with him like that. I love him the way he is and I wouldn't change him for the world.

As for me and Bella? Well we had another 3 children. We had Christina when Josh was 5 (she's now ten) and then we had the twins, George and Racheal, 4 years later (they are now six). Bella is the best mother that any child could wish for and I hope I'm a good enough dad to them.

Bella was always a stay at home mum and she loves it. I, on the other hand, had always preferred working and so I did just that. I am now one of the most famous actors on the planet; but it it ever came down to it I would chose Bella and the kids over my acting.

Jazz and Alice went on to have 3 children, Kayne (13), Malachy (10) and Suzanne (7). They are all lovely children, Jazz and Alice are extremely proud of them. Jazz turned into a big movie director, and I have even worked with him a few times. And Alice decided just to be a housewife, her and Bella get on better now than they ever did, and thats saying something.

Maybe life didn't always turn out the way I wanted it to; but it sure as hell worked out for the best.

_**So what do you think?? I know some people wanted a wedding and all and might not be too happy with it ending like this but I didn't think that it was really going anywhere and thought it was best to end it like this.**_

_**On a happier note; I have started #4 and hope to get that up soon; and I promise that it will be longer than this one lol.**_

_**Review please :D:D I'm always happy when reading them.**_

_**xxxxxxx**_


	17. New Fanfic Is Up

_**Okay so I just put up the first chapter in 'Some Things Are Best Left In Cyberspace'. Also known as number four lol. Anyways please try and take a look at it and tell me what you think of it so far.**_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**xxxx**_


End file.
